Tanzaku
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: "Someday, I'm gonna marry you, Dashi!" Hiro exclaims, making the big brother freezes on his seat. Fluff!


_**Tanzaku**_

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: "Someday, I'm gonna marry you, Dashi!" Hiro exclaims, making the big brother freezes on his seat. Fluff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

"Someday, I'm gonna marry you, Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi, who was sitting next to him, froze on his seat. "Wh-what?" Tadashi questioned in disbelief. Did he just hear it right? His little brother said he wanted to marry him someday?

Okay, here's a little flashback.

Tomorrow, they would celebrate the _Tanabata_ Festival. So, after Aunt Cass put the mini bamboo tree on their living room, she gave her eleven and four years old nephews some _tanzaku_ , or colourful piece of papers. Because they were only a family of three now, Aunt Cass said the brothers could write many wished on those colourful papers and tie them on the bamboo branches. The brothers, of course, felt a little excited about that. A little? Yes, because they just lost their parents last year and they still felt sad about that.

Tadashi and Hiro sat on the dining chairs and started thinking on what to write as their wishes on those colourful papers. While Aunt Cass, after she secretly put a handycam on to record the event, started preparing for dinner. When Tadashi was thinking what to write, he suddenly felt Hiro tugging his sleeve.

"Yes, Hiro?"

"Dashi, what kind of wish can we write on these papers?" Hiro asked.

He smiled at his little brother, "Anything you want, little brother."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, let's see," Tadashi thought, tilting his head. "Like if you're sick and couldn't get out from bed, but you really want to play with me, then you can write 'I wish tomorrow I will feel better so I can play with Dashi again'. Like that."

Hiro's eyes lit up, "So, I can write something like that, too? I thought we write it like what present we want to Santa."

"That can be, too," Tadashi chuckled.

"Okay, then. Someday, I'm gonna marry you, Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed with a beaming face. Tadashi froze on his seat after hearing what Hiro just blurted out. "Wh-what?" Tadashi questioned in disbelief. Did he just hear it right? His little brother said he wanted to marry him someday? Hiro just smiled widely at him.

"Hiro, why did say you're gonna marry me someday? We can't marry each other. I'm your big brother. Someone you can't marry," Tadashi said slowly, trying to explain to his little brother.

Hiro's face suddenly turned into a sad one, "We can't?" Tadashi shook his head. Then, Hiro started sniffling. And that, made Tadashi felt panic, "Hiro, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

"I can't marry Dashi," he said between his sniffles.

Rubbing his little brother's back, Tadashi asked while trying to comfort him, "Why did you suddenly say you want to marry?"

"Because," Hiro sniffled, "If I marry Dashi, Dashi won't leave me. Mommy and daddy are already gone, leaving Dashi and me. What if someday Dashi will leave me, too? I don't want Dashi to leave me. I don't want to be alone. People said, if we marry someone, that person will stay with us forever. I want to stay with Dashi forever, too. But, Dashi said we can't marry because we're brothers. That means Dashi will leave me alone someday."

After explaining it to Tadashi, Hiro hugged Tadashi and cried. "Dashi, please don't leave me!"

So, that's why his little brother said that to him. He hugged Hiro back, tightly. "Hiro, I won't leave you. We will have each other forever, even though we can't marry each other. I care for you. And I love you too much to even thinking about leaving you alone. I don't want you to be sad and cry like this. Stop crying, please?"

Hiro pulled away from the hug, staring at Tadashi's eyes with his puffy eyes, "Dashi won't leave me? We will always be together? Forever?" Tadashi smiled and nodded his head, "Mmhm! I will never leave you, and we will be together forever. Remember one of our rules? Hamada brothers always stick together, forever. Now, don't worry about that again, okay? And please stop crying, too. Big brother doesn't like to see you crying."

Hearing that, Hiro wiped his tears and gave his big brother a wide smile, "Thank you, Dashi. I love you, big brother!" Hiro hugged Tadashi again. But this time, with a wide smile spread on his face. Tadashi felt relief and hugged him back. He was happy that his little brother wasn't sad anymore.

Then, they pulled away. "So, what are you going to write on those _tanzaku_?" Tadashi asked.

"The first one will be 'I wish Dashi and I will always be together forever'! Then, I think I want to wish for more gummy bears, too."

Tadashi chuckled at how cute and innocent his little brother was. And he wished their brotherly moment would last forever.

 **-oOo-**

The video had ended. There, sat Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and Hiro sitting on the sofa in the living room. The video they just watched was about the moment where the brothers were writing their wishes the night before _Tanabata_ Festival. Aunt Cass was cooing at the cute brotherly moment. Tadashi looked amused. While Hiro?

"I can't believe that that kind of thing ever happened in my life! Moreover, marrying this giant nerd over here?! You must be kidding me!" Hiro said, deadpanned. He was torn between disbelief and feeling stupid.

"Now, now, little bro. You were the one who said that to me ten years ago. Just admit it that you love this handsome big brother of yours," Tadashi teased him as he opened his arms, as if asking a hug from Hiro. And he was rewarded with a smack on the face from the sofa pillow Hiro threw to him.

Aunt Cass laughed at her nephews' cute brotherly moment in front of her. And of course, all of them were secretly recorded by her. The videos she recorded would be a good thing to help them cherish their bonding and memories together as a small happy family someday. She was really happy that the brothers got along well. And she was really sure their parents felt the same way.

' _I wish this happiness will last forever.'_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Taaddaah! Another oneshot story from me. And I think I'm kind regretting on how I didn't listen to have a rest. The weather is unstable here and I'm prone to illnesses. I think I will need more rest after this. And I hope you enjoy this fluffy oneshot. I'm not really good at writing fluffy stories. But at least I tried. Lol xD.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
